Amigos de Mierda
by Agente del Yosh
Summary: Un viaje a la playa, el descanzo perfecto para los Shinobis, alcohol y musica a lo loco para ellos y lo mas importante, sin ninguna Kunoichi que les joda la existencia... pero como es usual, todo se les va a ir a la mierda, mas rapido de lo usual...
1. Chapter 1

Basado en una historia real, en serio...

Habra un poquito, muy pero muy poquito, pero habra un mini yaoi que me pidio una... "amiga"... me ire a bañar en cloro una vez que lo termine... ¬¬

* * *

Era un día como cualquier otro, el sol brillaba y… por Dios, no diré el resto de mariconadas que tenia pensado decir, algo así, como los pajaritos cantan y todo eso, porque la verdad, ya me tienen hasta las… con esos inicios.

Bueno, esta historia toma lugar en una linda Aldea cercana a la playa, donde nuestros protagonistas vienen a pasar las vacaciones, de solo hombres, sin mujeres que les arruinen la diversión, de solo machos, a tomar hasta que vomiten, de solo masculinos, donde la testosterona explotara.

Un automóvil se detiene delante de una gran casa playera y 5 personas se bajaron al mismo tiempo.

- ¡llegamos!- grito Naruto.  
- ¡Siiiii!- grito Lee.  
- … (¿Cómo diablos deje que me convencieran de esto?)- pensó Choji.  
- ¡necesito protector solar, soy demasiado blanco!- grito Neji mientras su piel echaba humo.

Naruto usaba una camiseta sin mangas blancas, una pantaloneta naranja y unos anteojos oscuros. Lee traía puesto una camiseta verde que decía "Yosh" en letras rojas y grandes, una pantaloneta verde con el dibujo de Shibi Gai. Choji traía una camiseta negra que decía "demasiado sexy para ti" un pantalón largo gris y al igual que Naruto usaba anteojos oscuros. Neji estaba usando un sombrero tipo chonete que lo cubría del sol, tenia crema protectora en todo su rostro, una camiseta blanca y un pantalón corto blanco. Shikamaru estaba descamisado y usaba un pantalón corto negro y estaba dormido en el asiento trasero.

- ¡bueno, hombres, a parrandear!- grito Naruto.  
- …- Choji sonrió un poco- … solo espero que Ino no se moleste que haya decidido usar el auto de su familia  
- Tranquilo, si ella se enoja, simplemente le diremos que vinimos por una misión a la paradisiaca Isla del Fénix- dijo Lee sonriéndole maliciosamente.  
- Jajaja… (estoy muerto)- pensó Choji.  
- Bueno socios, andando, el día aun es joven y no queremos perdernos de nada- grito Lee.  
- ¡Si!- respondieron menos Shikamaru que estaba dormido en el asiento trasero.

Y sin pensarlo más, se dirigieron directo a la casa. La casa le pertenecía a Iruka, estaba al frente de la playa, completamente echa de madera y cemento, habían unos cuantos muebles viejos y un poco empolvados, hechos de madera pintada de naranja, un pequeño jardín lleno de césped y un par de palmeras que todavía no tenían cocos, habia solos 2 cuartos y un baño.

- vaya pocilga- dijo Naruto.  
- Tú lo has dicho- respondió Neji.  
- Es mejor que revisemos que tenemos de comer y meterlo en el refrigerador antes de que se eche a perder- dijo Choji.  
- Cierto, no ando con suficiente dinero como para pagar un restaurante, mucho menos con todo lo que come Choji- respondió Neji.

Se dedicaron a depositar sus cosas en sus respectivos lugares y a quitarle una araña a Neji que había caído en su cabello y este empezó a gritar como niñita. Lee se rio con mucha fuerza, jamás había visto a su rival tan quejumbroso, hasta que le cayo una a él y fue entonces que Lee empezó a gritar como niñita. Naruto por su parte quería evitar en pensar que harían Sakura y las demás si descubrieran que se fueron a la playa y no les dijeron nada.

- … (me molería a palos)- pensó Naruto sudando la gota gorda.  
- Oigan, voy a poner la comida en el refrigerador- dijo Shikamaru.

El Nara sujeto la puerta del refrigerador y justo cuando la abrió, esta se desprendió y cayo en el suelo.

- Que calidad- dijo Shikamaru.

El Nara observo mas adentro y miro una extraña olla, se veía rara, como una basenilla.

- ¿Qué creen que sea?- dijo Lee.  
- Apuesto que es diarrea del cuidador- dijo Naruto.  
- Puerco- respondió Choji.  
- Sácalo Shikamaru- dijo Neji.  
- Ni de broma tocare eso- respondió Shikamaru.

De repente algo se movió dentro de la olla, los 4 se echaron para atrás al ver como extrañas burbujas salían de su interior, los 5 pusieron caras verdes y se alejaron de esa cosa.

- Creo que mejor los dejamos en las hieleras y cada cierto tiempo compramos hielo para mantener la comida fría- dijo Shikamaru con cara de enfermo.  
- A bueno, aun nos queda la playa- dijo Lee sonriendo.

* * *

En la playa:

Naruto, Choji, Lee, Shikamaru y Neji (que todavía usaba protector solar y el sombrero) estaban metidos en el agua de mar, de color gris, con espuma amarilla, con peces muertos a su alrededor, Gaviotas agonizantes en la arena y un tubo de desechos nucleares que daba justo al agua salada.

- "aun nos queda la playa"…- Neji mira a Lee- … la próxima vez, quedate callado  
- ¡¿Qué le sucedió a la paradisiaca Isla del Fenix?!- grito Naruto.  
- Se fue a la mierda- respondió Shikamaru.

Casi al instante un pequeño objeto café y con forma fálica salió flotando del agua y se puso en medio de los 5 muchachos, los cuales lo miraron con horror y con ojos tan grandes que parecían platos.

- Por favor, díganme que eso no es lo que creo que es- dijo Choji.  
- No lo se, acércate y verifica Lee- dijo Neji.  
- ¡¿yo porque?!- grito Lee.  
- ¡porque fue tu idea venir aquí, ahora hazlo o te pateare el trasero!- grito Neji.  
- ¡esta bien, esta bien!- grito Lee.

Acerco su rostro y miro esa cosa café mas de cerca, fue entonces que Neji sumergió su rostro en el agua, haciendo que su cara tocara esa porquería café por completo. Todos empezaron a reir fuertemente. Lee saco su cabeza del agua y miro enfadado a Neji.

- Nena- dijo Neji.

Lee lo miro a furioso y le quito el sombrero de un golpe. Como si fuera un vampiro, los rayos del sol comenzaron a carbonizar la blanca y sensible piel de Neji.

- ¡AAA, MALDITO!- grito Neji mientras se sumergía en el agua.  
- Ya vámonos- dijo Lee sonriendo.

Caminaron hasta salir del agua y llegar a la ardiente arena, buscaron sus sandalias, pero en el horizonte un sujeto corría con todas ellas en sus manos.

- ¡eee, se robo las sandalias!- grito Naruto.  
- ¿para que las necesitara?- se pregunto Choji.  
- Ni idea- respondió Shikamaru.

Los cuatro empezaron a caminar por la ardiente arena, quemándose las plantas de los pies y evadiendo los pedazos de vidrio que estaban por doquier. Por fin llegaron a la casa y justo cuando abrieron las puertas.

- Oigan, ¿Dónde esta Neji?- dijo Choji.  
- Jejeje- Lee entra en la casa con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

Neji saco su cabeza del agua y miro a su alrededor con una cara de asco.

- ¡he visto cosas horribles ahí abajo!...- grito Neji- … ¿A dónde se fueron?...- dijo en busca de sus amigos con su mirada.

Neji los logra ver en el horizonte como entran en la casa y lo dejan a él ahí tirado en el agua.

- ¡idiotas, los voy a matar a todos, ya van a ver!...- lentamente un poco de humo sale de la piel de Neji- … ¡AAAAA!- vuelve a sumergirse.

* * *

Varias horas después…

Naruto miraba el techo de zinc sin nada que hacer, las patas delas iguanas se escuchaban raspando el techo cada que caminaban y eso estresaba a los demás. Neji planeaba su venganza, mirando con repudio al cejotaz, mientras Lee se ponía paranoico y miraba a Neji sin perderlo de visa. Choji y Shikamaru aun trataban de averiguar que diablos había en la refrigeradora.

- Creo que es guacamole echado a perder- dijo Choji.  
- No lo creo, huele como a vomito de alguien que comio crema de maíz- dijo Shikamaru.  
- … (Te estoy mirando, cabron)- dijo Neji sin apartar su mirada de Lee.  
- … (quiero ver que hagas algo, eterno rival)- pensó Lee sin quitarle el ojo de encima.  
- Ramen…ramen… ¡quiero ramen!  
- ¡pues vamos por uno y deja de llorar!...- grito Neji que de inmediato volvio a mirar a Lee- … ¡ni te muevas de ahí!  
- Solo iba por leche- dijo Lee.  
- Aquí no hay ningún embase, Baka- dijo Neji.  
- Pues si hay una vaca, mejor, leche fresca- respondió Lee.  
- No, no, el dijo Baka- dijo Shikamaru.  
- Si, ya se… ¿pero donde esta?  
- ¡que Baka, no vaca!- dijo Choji.  
- ¡solo quiero leche!- grito Lee.  
- Esta bien, esta bien, dijo vaca- dijo Shikamaru.  
- ¡baka, tu abuela!- le respondió Lee.

Hubo un breve silencio, nadie dijo nada mas, prefirieron permitir que esa estupidez pasara por alto y que nadie dijera absolutamente nada. Naruto se puso de pie, lanzo su puño al cielo y con furia grito:

- ¡maldita sea, salgamos, vamos a alguna parte o lo que sea!- grito Naruto.  
- Si, porque no queremos morir de aburri…- dijo Choji.  
- …Naaa, que aburrido, no me vengas con eso- dijo Shikamaru.  
- Porque… uno…- Naruto toma a Shikamaru del cuello- … no me quedare auqi metido todo el santo dia  
- Dos…- Neji lo sujeta- … me interesa conocer damitas de la playa  
- Tres…- Lee lo sujeta- … me han dicho que el ron sabe bien y estoy harto de solo tomar sake  
- Y Cuatro…- Choji lo sujeta del cuello- … ¡quiero comer mariscos!


	2. Chapter 2

El automóvil (un Corolla de 89 color gris) se detuvo delante de un gran restaurante, habían muchas mesas plásticas con sillas plásticas a su alrededor, muchos quioscos vendían pequeños lentes oscuros de marca pirata, globitos del pato Lucas y de muchos bichos que ninguno de los que estaban ahí habían visto en toda su vida.

Unas chicas se fijaron en el primero que se había bajado del auto. Shikamaru se bajo descamisado y le guiño el ojo…

-¡Es guapísimo!- dijeron todas.

Naruto fue el segundo, descamisado, se bajo los lentes oscuros y le guiño el ojo.

-¡Te voy a violar!- dijeron todas.

Neji se bajo, descamisado mostrando su musculatura, pasando su mano por su muy cuidado cabello.

-¡Hazme un hijo!- gritaron todas.

Por ultimo, todas miraron entusiasmada el auto móvil, esperando que los 2 últimos pasajeros se bajaran, sus ojos se escarcharon y contaron los segundos para que… un sujeto grande y gordo con una camisa negra llena de manchas de helado de vainilla y un tipo con ojos de insecto, cejas del tamaño de una carretera y una expresión de mortificado, salieran de el automóvil.

-¡AAA, llamen a un sacerdote!- grito una de ellas mientras las demás corrían alejándose de ellos.  
-No estamos tan feos- dijeron Lee y Choji haciendo circulitos en el suelo.  
-Solo vámonos- dijeron los demás con aires de superioridad.

Entraron en el restaurante donde se dedicaron a mirar el menú, Lee y Choji aun tenían fantasmitas alrededor de sus cabezas. Neji miro el menú una última vez y lo azoto contra la mesa.

-¡¿No hay sushi?!  
-Estamos en la playa, no vamos a comer algo que tenemos a 5 minutos de nuestras casas- dijo Shikamaru.  
-¡Me vale un pepino el sushi!...- grito Choji- … ¡yo quiero ceviche!

* * *

En otro lugar:

Kisame se puso a llorar y miro el cielo oscuro, Itachi se sienta a su lado y lo mira extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa?  
-¡Malditos, asesinos, genocidas, hijos de puta!- gritaba Kisame al cielo.

* * *

De regreso con nuestros amigos.

Mientras todos se dedicaban a mirar los menús… En otra mesa, 3 sujetos se dedicaban a hacer la misma cosa, uno tenia un peinado de cacatúa, traía una camiseta roja que decía "Muy cabron para una sola vieja" unos pantalones cortos negros que respondía al nombre de Sasuke, el segundo tenia el cabello color turquesa, una camisa azul oscuro que decía "¿Qué me vez?" una pantaloneta azul de nombre Suigetsu, el ultimo era un tipo de enorme tamaño que andaba una camiseta negra que decía "Bipolar Bicurioso".

-¿Oigan, no hay nada que no tenga tomate por aquí?- dijo Juugo.  
-Creo que no, rayos… los precios son enormes- dijo Suigetsu.  
-Pero las viejas están bien, buenas…- dijo Sasuke.  
-Y dale, el "más macho" del grupo abrió su boca- dijo Suigetsu.  
-¡¿A que te refieres?!- dijo Sasuke.  
- Todos sabemos a la perfección que solo dices esas cosas para disimular Sasuke…- dijo Juugo- … ¡en otras palabras se hombre y acepta que eres…!  
-¡No soy gay y se los demostrare!- grito Sasuke.  
-Aja- dijeron Suigetsu y Juugo al mismo tiempo.

El Uchiha miro a un mujer muy linda que estaba en una esquina, era preciosa asi comenzó a coquetearle. La chica de cabello negro y corto, ojos oscuros, piel morenita y labios rojos como fuego, lo miro y noto que le estaba cerrando sus ojos, ella prosiguió y empezó a coquetearle también, haciéndose ojitos, besitos al aire y todas esas pendejadas…

-Ya es mía- dijo Sasuke.  
-¿Cómo?

Juugo y Suigetsu miraron atrás y notaron que Sasuke había triunfado en su ligue con la mujer morena de la esquina. La mujer le hiso un movimiento con la cabeza, como indicándole algo y entro en el baño de hombres. Sasuke se puso a reir y se puso de pie.

-Para que vean- dijo el Uchiha y se fue caminando al baño.  
-Que maldito más rápido- dijo Suigetsu.  
-No lo se…- Juugo mira a Sasuke entrar en el baño de hombres- … ¿no es raro que haya entrado al baño de hombres?  
-…- Suigetsu miro a Juugo y despues la puerta del baño y 5…4…3…2…1-… JAJAJAJAJA

En el baño de hombres, la mujer desconocida y Sasuke estaban muy ocupados besándose con mucha pasión, Sasuke no perdió tiempo y la levanto con sus brazos, la puso sobre el lavado y lentamente fue bajando hasta la zona sur y…

-¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!- grito el Uchiha.  
-Anda, se veía a kilómetros de aquí- dijo la morena con una voz súper masculina.

Sasuke miro incrédulo a la hombre y al poco tiempo… se puso a llorar.

-Anda cariño, no es para tanto- dijo ella/el.  
-No…- Sasuke solloza aun más- … ¿Cómo… me paso esto a mi?

Sasuke se fue llorando del baño y salió para ver a Juugo y a Suigetsu riéndose como locos en sus mesas.

-¡Bola de mal paridos, si esto les pasara a ustedes de seguro que estarían muy felices!  
-Ya, ya tranquilo…- dijo Suigetsu limpiándose unas lagrimas de sus ojos- … no es para tanto

Sasuke se sentó junto a Juugo y se limpio las lagrimas. El gigante de Taka miro a su derecha y observo a Suigetsu aguantando la risa y con esa imagen en su mente, simplemente no lo pudo soportar.

-Y dime… ¿tenia una "GRAN personalidad"?  
-¡¿Qué?!- grito Sasuke.

Suigetsu cayo en el suelo revolcándose de la risa, mientras Sasuke sujetaba a Juugo del cuello, listo para hacerle un Shidori de cuerpo completo.

* * *

Todos ya habían comido bastante, Neji miraba su plato vacio, Shikamaru se acariciaba su panzota, Lee no podía creer que hubiera algo tan rico como el curry, Naruto estaba bostezando y se limpiaba los dientes con un palillo, Choji, el se estaba rascando los labios.

-Mmm, que raro, siento un hormigueo en los labios- dijo Choji.  
-¿Y a quien le importa?- dijo Neji.  
-Ahora si, nos vamos a relajar un poco despues de tantas misiones- dijo Shikamaru.  
-Tu siempre estas relajado…- dijo Naruto- … ¿Cuál es el sentido?  
-Pues con una loca como Temari, pues ni te imaginas  
-Oigan…- Lee se pone de pie- … nunca han pensado… ¿en que pensaran las chicas de nosotros?  
- Te responderé eso… primero piensan que yo soy súper sexy, segundo, que tu eres un patético perdedor, tercero, que el mundo debería estar echo de chocolate, al menos eso ultimo me gustaría a mi- dijo Neji con una sonrisa presumida.

Lee agarro a Neji de los hombros, lo levanto por sobre su cabeza y lo arrojo a la calle donde el sol lo empezó a quemar tanto que al final quedo echo una pila de ceniza en el suelo.

-Imbécil, presumido- dijo Lee.  
-Pero tiene un punto…- dijo Shikamaru- … ese cara de niña es un imán de chicas  
-Si, los machos como nosotros ya no son atractivos hoy en dia- dijo Naruto.  
- "Macho", proviniendo de ti eso es difícil de creer, ya que aquí el único que ha besado a un hombre en buena ley, eres tu…- dijo Shikamaru.  
-…¡fue un accidente, ya dejen de decir eso!- grito Naruto.  
-Oigan, no me estoy sintiendo bien…- dijo Choji- … ese hormigueo se me esta llendo al resto del cuerpo  
-Bueno, será mejor que llevemos a Choji de regreso a la casa, además esto es muy problemático- dijo Shikamaru bostezando.  
-Como sea, igual tengo sueño- respondió Lee.

Naruto, Choji y Shikamaru entran en el auto, mientras Lee recoge con una palita la ceniza con ojos blancos que quedo regada en el suelo.

-¡necesito Aloe Vera!- grito la ceniza Hyuuga.  
-Aja- respondió Lee.

Los 2 entraron al automóvil y encendieron el motor, alejándose poco a poco de la ciudad y adentrándose en los bosques, adentrándose en las calles llenas de huecos y asfalto mal hecho y como es de esperarse…

BOOOOOM

Un bache se jodio una de las llantas del automóvil y este quedo barado en medio de la carretera, solo con el sonido de la naturaleza a sus alrededores.

-Muy bien echo, Choji, que gran conductor eres- dijo Shikamaru.  
-No es mi culpa que no haya visto el cráter del meteoro que extinguió a los dinosaurios  
-Será mejor que traiga el gato…- dijo Neji-… Lee trae el gato  
-¡Esta bien!- respondió Lee.

El cejotas corrió con fuego en su mirada y se adentro en la jungla, gritando con una increíble fuerza.

-¡Yoooooooooooooooooooooosh!  
-La próxima vez, no le compramos café- dijo Shikamaru.  
- Ya que Lee se volvió loco, aquí traigo el gato que el se supone debía traer- dijo Naruto con una gota de sudor bajándole de la cabeza.

Un automóvil paso delante de ellos y abriendo la ventana grito:

-¡Ñaja se quedaron barados!  
-¡bajate para que pueda agarrarte a golpes!- le respondió Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

Shikamaru y Neji agarraron a Naruto de la espalda y pusieron sus manos en su enorme boca, lo último que necesitaban era que el rubio les causara mas problemas.

- ¡No pasa nada!- dijo Neji.

- ¡no hagan caso a lo que este tonto dice!- respondió Shikamaru.

Pero no funciono, ya que las puertas del automóvil del otro sujeto se abrieron. Neji apretó el rostro de Naruto mas fuerte, Shikamaru le clavo las uñas en la frente, Choji solo se preparaba para bolar golpes.

- ¿Quién dijo eso?

De repente un enorme perro se bajo del automóvil y a su lado estaba… - ¡Kiba!- dijeron todos menos Naruto que aun estaba siendo asficciado por Neji y Shikamaru.

- Aaa… son ustedes

- ¡Por el amor de Dios Kiba!

Sai y Shino salieron del automóvil de Kiba, tratando de respirar. Sai se puso a vomitar en unos matorrales, Shino escupió en el suelo y miro a Kiba enfadado.

- La próxima vez, Akamaru se queda en casa, hay demasiada caca de perro ahí atrás

- ¡Y no cualquier caca, parece caca del tamaño de Konohamaru!- respondió Sai y vomito otra vez en los matorrales.

- Debiluchos, no soportan la escencia de un perro

- Claro y tu si, cabron- dijo Shino escupiendo en una esquina.

Todos miraron confundidos a esos 3 sujetos, hasta que Neji se arreglo las mangas de su camiseta y les metió un golpe a todos en la cabeza.

- ¡Haber, haber, imbéciles, ya paren de pelear!

- No ven que aquí hay un problema- dijo Shikamaru apuntando al automóvil.

- ¿Qué sucedió con eso?- dijo Sai.

- Pues, el Mach 5 de Ino se fue al carajo, gracias a la impresionantes habilidades de Meteoro aquí presente- dijo Naruto apunto con su dedo a Choji.

- Si, claro, pero soy el único con licencia por aquí y aun asi se quejan, bola de mal agradecidos- dijo Choji con una vena resaltada.

- ¿Y Lee?- dijo Kiba. YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH

Lee llego de la nada con un par de jaguares en sus manos.

- ¡Aquí están los gatos que pidieron!- grito Lee.

- ¡Lee, esos son Jaguares!- grito Kiba horrorizado- … ¡sueltalos estan en peligro de extinción!

- ¡Claro que no, la estación de gasolina no los persigue!

- Lee… suéltalos, ahora- dijo Neji.

- Esta bien… nunca me dejan divertirme

Lee los arroja por los cielos. Kiba miro horrorizado, como los jaguares se abrazaban y lloraban al mismo tiempo mientras caian en sepa Dios en que parte de la selva.

- ¡No me refería a eso!- grito Kiba.

- O Dios, alguien que calme a Lee, despues del café que le dimos, no creo que se componga- dijo Shikamaru.

- De eso, me hago cargo yo…

Neji camina hacia Lee y levatan su mano.

- ¡Lee, choca esos 5! -

¡si, Neji…!

Lee choca la mano de Neji y al instante cae en el suelo inconciente.

- Idiota- dijo Neji caminando de regreso con los demás.

- Creo que será mejor que los remolquemos...- dijo Shino- … solo digan la dirección y eviten las enormes cagadas de Akamaru

- Les será imposible, lo se- dijo Sai sonriendo como siempre.

Y pues, en el pequeño automóvil de la mamá de Kiba, entraron 8 personas, super estrujadas y tratando de obtener aire, por culpa del severo caso de diarrea de Akamaru. Con tan poco espacio y mucha gente, es obvio que iba a ver una enorme incomodidad, por no decir una enorme manoseadora de mierda.

- ¡Santa madre de Dios, Lee!...- grito Neji- ... ¡¿eso es tuyo?!

- ¡¿Qué esperabas de alguien que no teme usar espandex?!...- grito Lee-… ¡Sai ya deja de agarrarme el trasero!

- ¿Es tuyo?... ¿entonces de quien es esto?

- ¡Es mío y ya párale!- grito Naruto.

- Vaya… que pequeño es- dijo Sai.

- ¡Sai, ya basta!- dijo Naruto con una vena resaltada.

- Oye al menos tu sabes usarla…- dijo Shikamaru- … este sujeto hasta se esta empalmando de que se la este agarrando

- ¡Pues deja de agarrarla, maldita sea!...- grito Neji- … ¡porque demonios hacemos esta estupidez, preferiría ir caminando a aguantar este montón de Yaoismo!

- También yo…- dijo Choji cuya cabeza estaba justo debajo del trasero de Akamaru- … ¡o por Dios, Kiba desparasita a este perro!

- ¡Iba a hacerlo, pero no tenia dinero!- respondió Kiba.

- Ya dejen de llorar, ya vamos a llegar y una vez ahí, de seguro que hallaremos un mecánico- dijo Shino tranquilamente.

Todos se bajaron delante de la casa y empezaron a buscar aire. Choji sujeto a Kiba del cuello y lo mando contra el suelo de un manotazo.

- ¡La próxima vez, asegúrate de comprar algo para reciclar esa peste!

- Ya, ya… miren el punto es que llegamos y no hay nada que hacer- dijo Shino.

- Oye Shino- dijo Naruto- … ¿no te da calor usar esa gabardina en la playa?

- Ahora que lo pienso, no lo había pensado y…- empieza a sudar como loco- … ugh… buenas noches

Ante la mirada estupefacta de todos, Shino cayo inconsciente en el suelo con un montón de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

- ¡Es una insolación!- grito Shikamaru.

- ¡Alguien traiga las curitas!- grito Sai.

Sai comenzó a ponerle curitas por toda la cara, pero no serbía.

- ¡¿Qué hacemos?!- grito Kiba.

-Tranquilos, se que hacer- dijo Lee.

Y de inmediato el cejotaz comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho a puño cerrado, hasta hacerlo escupir sangre.

- ¡¿Qué haces?!- dijo Neji.

- Es la maniobra Haimlich, Gai sensei dijo que había que presionar el pecho para que escupiera lo malo que había en el cuerpo… ¡¿y que mejor manera de presionar al maldito que con un par de puñetazos?!

Todos se le quedaron mirando por unos segundos…

- ¡Tiene razón!- grito Naruto.

- ¡A darle al maldito!- grito Neji.

**_¡¡Huracan de la Oja!! _**

**_¡¡Juuken, 360 golpes!! _**

**_¡¡Rasengan!! _**

**_¡¡Jutsu de expansión!! _**

**_¡¡Posesion de sombras!! _**

**_¡¡Colmillo Perforador!! _**

**_¡¡Shidori!!_**

Todos se quedaron cayados al ver como un chico llamado Sasuke habia salido de la nada y estaba empalando a Shino con su ataque especial.

- ¿Sasuke?- dijo Naruto.

- A hola Naruto

- ¡Toma bastardo!

- ¡Muérete cabron!

- ¡Te veré en el infierno!

Sai estaba creando pirañas que mordían a Shino mientras Suigetsu y Juugo le pateaban los costados.

- ¿Oigan, por que golpean a Shino?- dijo Sasuke.

- Es que sufre de insolación…- dijo Naruto sonriéndole- … asi que decidimos ayudarle aplicándole la maniobra Haimlich

- Aaaa… ¿saben que así no se aplica la maniobra Haimlich?

- ¿En serio?- dijo Shikamaru.

- Nop, primero… tráiganme alcohol

- SIIIII- Lee sonrie bastante.

- … me refiero al etílico…- dijo Sasuke-… del azul, da diarrea a los que intenta beberlo…- mira Lee sospechosamente- … por si acaso

Suigetsu regresa con una botella del alcohol azul, Sasuke la abrió y empezó a derramarla en el carbonizado y completamente herido rostro sangrante de Shino.

- ¡AAAA!- gritaba de dolor.

- Ven ahora, no más tienen que bajar al costado y abrirle un huequito para que salga el aire malo- dijo Sasuke.

- ¡Eso es cuando uno tiene un viento, imbécil!- grito Shikamaru.

- ¿entonces que hacemos?- pregunto Naruto.

- Tranquilos, me hare cargo de aquí en adelante- dijo Juugo cargando a Shino dentro de la casa.

- Cielos, sin Sakura chan, somos unos completos ineptos- dijo Lee.

- Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Neji.

Una vez dentro de la casa, todos se dedicaron a buscar un sitio donde dormir. Shino se cabreo tanto con los demás que se apodero de las únicas camas que habia (dejando una para Juugo), al que intentara acercarse sentiría la furia de un insecto entrando por cualquier orificio de su cuerpo… Suigetsu lo sabía bien.

- ¡No, uno entro por Pepe, sáquenlo de mi Pepe!- gritaba Suigetsu agitándose la entrepierna.

- ¡quedate quieto!- Sasuke salta sobre el y comienza a golpearlo en la entrepierna.

- ¡Aja, lo sabia, lo sabia!- grito Naruto.

- ¿Sabias que?- dijo Sasuke metiéndole un casca nueces a Suigetsu.

- ¡Eres gay!

- ¡No lo soy!

- Sasuke sama…solo reconózcalo, nadie va a juzgarlo mal - dijo Suigetsu con un hilito de voz.

- ¡Ya basta con esa tontería!- golpea una ultima vez a Suigetsu y se va caminando.

Lee, Neji y Shikamaru tenían que compartir el sofá cama y de paso aguantarse todas las niñadas de Lee.

-¡Voy a pasármelo bien!- cantaba Lee.

- … (¡¿Por qué?!... ¡¿Por qué Gai sensei tenia que comprarle ese reproductor de música?!)- pensó Neji con sus orejas cubiertas.

- ¿Siempre tienes que aguantar esto?- dijo Shikamaru.

- Si… y se pone peor cuando Gai sensei lo anima cantando a su lado

- ¡Déjame entrar en la alberca de tus ojos, déjame entrar en la alberca de tu ombligo!

Choji, Sai y Kiba estaban en las mesas que se encontraban en el patio de la casa… viviendo en vida el martirio que es tener que dormir rodeado de mosquitos.

- ¡NO, basta, basta, me va a dar algo si siguen así!- gritaba Kiba.

- ¡Por piedad, abran la puerta!- gritaba Sai.

- ¡Ya se que soy el mas jugoso, pero párenle de picarme!- gritaba Choji.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Todos se detienen de hacer sus idioteces y corren al cuarto de Shikamaru, Neji y Lee. Todos listos para luchar contra algun enemigo del calibre de Orochimaru, pero en lugar de eso se encontraron con Neji sosteniendo un pedazo de papel con una mirada de terror.

- ¿Qué tienes ahí Neji?- dijo Naruto.

- ¡es…es…es!- Neji mira asustadísimo el pedazo de papel.

- ¡Maito Gai, semi desnudo!- respondió Shikamaru llorando.

- ¡¿Qué?!- respondieron todos.

- ¡No me miren a mi, Lee lo traia!- grito Sasuke.

- ¡Claro que no, lo que siento por mi Sensei es el típico amor alumno maestro, sano y sin dobles intenciones, no me importa lo que las fans opinen al respecto!- respondió Lee enfadado-… es mas ni siquiera es mi mochila, ésta esta llena de… ¿sostenes y pantaletas?

- Saben… en el mero sentido heterosexual, Gai tiene un excelente físico- dijo Suigetsu.

- Muy cierto- respondió Juugo.

- Aja, vaya que ha de hacer mucho ejercicio- dijo Shino con una curita en su frente.

- Cierto- Naruto mira la foto.

- Me gustaría estar como él- dijo Sasuke.

- ¡cabron, lo sabíamos, eres de esos!- gritaron todos.

- ¡¿Pero Suigetsu acaba de…?!... ¡o váyanse al diablo!

Sasuke se va enojado a su esquina.

- ¿Por qué no lo aceptara?...- dijo Shino- … nadie va a juzgarlo ni a burlarse de él

- Cierto- respondió Sai.

- ¿Qué haces tu aquí?...- dijo Juugo- … ¿no deberías estar afuera?

- Si, pero nos hartamos de los mosquitos y forzamos la entrada- respondió Sai.

- O sea que…- Naruto miro la entrada del patio.

Kiba, Akamaru y Choji iban entrando en el lugar, junto con una nube de mosquitos alrededor de ellos.

- ¡Alguien traiga algo!- grito Sasuke. - ¡Lo tengo! Shikamaru corrió hacia Choji, lo levanto por encima de su cabeza y lo apretó con mucha fuerza, un potente gas salió disparado y mato a todos los insectos de un solo (y de paso también a Akamaru).

- Ufff… eso estuvo cerca- dijo Shikamaru.

- Oye, no me siento bien…- dijo Choji- … me cosquillea todo el cuerpo

Choji cae en el suelo inconsciente…

- Ok… será mejor que llevemos al pansas aquí presente al medico- dijo Neji.

Lee lo levanto con ambos brazos, vaya que el tipo pesaba.

- ¿Me pregunto de quien será la maleta que tengo aquí?... y mas importante aun, ¿Qué paso con la mía?

* * *

En alguna ciudad de Europa:

Anko abrió su maleta y miro dentro de ella, habían equipos de entrenamiento, pesas, muchas armas de artes marciales, trajes de espandex verde y lo que parecían ser calzoncillos de los Power Ranger.

- ¡ha, el cielo escucho mi plegaria, me llego la maleta de Gai senpai por accidente!

- Anko comienza a oler los calzoncillos del Ranger rojo.

-Que puerca eres Anko- dijo Shizune.

- Aja, y las aquí presentes no tienen el mismo poster que yo de Gai semi desnudo- dijo Anko riéndose.

- … bueno si…- respondieron Shizune y Kurenai.


	4. Chapter 4

Choji estaba desnudo y de 4 patas en una camilla, con lo que parecía ser un doctor mirándole el trasero. De repente se escucha un sonido similar a una succión y el sujeto de bata blanca saco el termómetro rectal.

-Bien, todo se ve bien por aquí, ahora espere, su doctor lo vera pronto  
-¡¿Qué?!

Como dije, "parecía" un doctor. El sujeto salió por la puerta y de repente otro tipo de peno canoso, barba blanca y una larga bata medica, entro en el consultorio y miro a Choji que se estaba poniendo mas recto que una barra de metal.

-Tienes Síndrome de Marea Roja- dijo el doctor ajustándose los anteojos.  
-¡¿Qué?!... ¡¿Cómo?!  
- Comer mariscos en esta época del año, es peligroso, las algas se meten en los camarones y los infectan con bacterias que paralizan los músculos y producen fuertes diarreas  
-¡¿pero los demás también comieron y a ellos…?!  
-Ellos solo tuvieron la suerte que tu no tuviste

El medico deja a Choji que queda paralizado en la camilla y completamente desnudo. En la sala de espera, todos los demás se disponían a esperar el veredicto del medico, bueno se dice consulta, pero es casi lo mismo.

-…- Lee miraba un esqueleto de plástico muy atentamente.  
-No lo toques- dijo Neji.  
-No iba a hacerlo- dijo Lee levantando los brazos.  
-Si, si ibas a hacerlo- respondió Neji.  
-Oigan, como que ya se esta tardando- dijo Sai rascándose la cabeza y untándose protector solar.  
-Cierto y yo…- Shikamaru mira el símbolo de no fumar- … oigan, debo salir por un rato  
-¿Qué le pasa?- dijo Juugo.  
-Sin su rollo de cáncer, Shikamaru se pone nervioso- contesto Naruto.

De repente un montón de huesos cayeron en el suelo, desparramados por doquier.

-¡Te dije que no lo tocaras!- grito Neji.  
-Perdón- dijo Lee con una mano del esqueleto en su hombro derecho.

La puerta se abrió y el doctor miro el suelo cubierto de huesos. Lee puso cara de yo no fui y empezó a sonreír nerviosamente, el medico suspiro y tomo la palabra.

-Su amigo estará paralizado por unos días, es recomendable que repose…  
-¿solo reposar?- dijo Naruto.  
- No, también le meteré antibióticos y eso no barato chico, será mejor que consigan dinero, pero ya, porque tengo que pagar el almuerzo

Todos quedaron con cara de "¿Qué demonios?" y tras mirar la cuenta llena de ceros, decidieron que era mejor a Choji en ese lugar y volver a Konoha… pero había un problema, aun tenían su automóvil descompuesto y no iban a viajar apretados en el automóvil de Kiba.

- Muy bien, todos escuchen tenemos que ir por dinero para el automóvil y largarnos de este lugar…- dijo Sasuke- … por nuestra parte…  
-O sea, Suigetsu y yo- dijo Juugo.  
- … gracias…- Sasuke retoma la palabra-… nos iremos en tren, ya que la base de Akatsuki queda no muy lejos de aquí y ni de broma diremos donde  
-¡ya escuchaste rubiecito, borra esa sonrisa!-dijo Suigetsu mirando feo a Naruto.  
-¡¿no he dicho nada en todo el capitulo y me insultas?!- dijo Naruto enfadado.

Todos dejaron de charlar al notar que Shino estaba inspeccionando el lugar extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa Shino?- dijo Kiba.  
-¿A dónde se fue Shikamaru?- dijo Shino.

* * *

Shikamaru caminaba por la calle del pueblo, sudando mucho y mirando asustado a todos lados, respirando muy lenta y pesadamente, sus ojos se ponían rojos y la ansiedad lo estaba volviendo loco.

-Necesito mi rollito de cáncer…- dijo Shikamaru con sombras bajo sus ojos- … ¡lo necesito!

Un sujeto fumaba en una esquina, Shikamaru sonrió y salió corriendo hacia allá, y justo cuando iba a pedirle uno a ese hombre.

-Naaa, esto me va matar, mejor lo dejo- el sujeto lo arroja a la alcantarilla.  
-¡Nooooo!- Shikamaru lo agarra del cuello- … ¡¿Qué ha hecho?!  
-Hay amigo, esa es una adicción muy fea y mortal, mejor déjala  
-ne…ce…si…to…NICOTINA

Shikamaru empieza a correr como loco dejando un rastro de polvo a su paso.

* * *

Neji y Lee caminaban por la calle, necesitaban dinero y pronto... y claro lo hubiesen obtenido si tan solo supieran que hacer para ganárselo.

-¿ya se te ocurrió algo?- dijo Neji aburrido.  
-No… ¿a ti?- dijo Lee aun mas aburrido.  
-No… ¿ahora?- dijo Neji estirándose.  
-No… ¿ahoa?- dijo Lee bostezando.  
-No… ¿ahora?- dijo Neji mirando una hormiga en el suelo.  
-No… ¿AHO…?

Por no fijarse por donde iba, Lee impacto su rostro con un poste de luz que estaba en media calle. Lee cayo en el suelo sobando su sangrante nariz, Neji lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y después miro el cartel que venia en el poste… y sonrió muy fuerte.

* * *

En alguna parte del mundo:

Tenten miro a su izquierda asustada, de repente todas las chicas miraron asustadas al horizonte.

-Mis instintos femeninos me indican que el apocalipsis viene- dijo Tenten.  
-Amen- dijeron todas a la vez.

* * *

Lee se puso de pie con un par de tapones en su nariz y miro a Neji.

-¿de que te ríes?- dijo Lee.  
-Jeje… vas a ganar mucho dinero, Lee- dijo Neji sonriendo maliciosamente.

El cejotas se acerco y miro el cartel, sus encrespadas cejas se arquearon y no tardaron mucho en mirar asustado el anuncio. Neji lo sujeto de la espalda para evitar que saliera corriendo y con una malévola sonrisa dijo…

-¡ganaras ese concurso de tomar cerveza o no me llamo Neji Hyuuga!  
-… (Si me emborracho a la primera persona que dejare sin hijos serás tu)- pensó Lee con una vena resaltada.

* * *

Delante de la playa.

Una pareja de rubios estaba conduciendo atentamente, el largo cabello de ambos se mesclaba y formaba una hermosa llamarada amarilla… claro todos los conductores que estaban detrás de ellos estaban literalmente hablando, ciegos por la intensidad del color.

-¡AAA, no puedo ver!- grito un chofer de autobús.

El autobús salió del camino y cayo en la playa y al poco tiempo exploto.

-¿seguro que haremos esto?- dijo Sai.  
-Claro… después de todo es toda una ganga- dijo Kiba cerrando el ojo derecho.  
-Como sea, solo hagámoslo rápido  
-¿hacer rápido que cosa?

Shino y Kiba sujetaron a Sai y lo arrojaron a la calle justo cuando el automóvil de los rubios se detuvo. El vehículo pasó por encima de Sai, rompiéndole cada hueso de su cuerpo y dejándolo echo añicos en el suelo. Akamaru empezó a ladrar como loco y Kiba salió del callejón apuntándole con el dedo y gritando.

-¡Miren lo que le hicieron a mi amigo, los demandare!- grito Kiba.  
-¡ARF!- rugió Akamaru.  
-Oye… ugh… ¿no hubiera sido mejor usar a Akamaru?- dijo Sai escupiendo sangre.  
-Si, pero Kiba lo mima demasiado

Sai quedo inconsciente en el suelo, mientras Kiba gritaba improperios y falacias a lo loco, mientras Akamaru orinaba en el tobillo de Sai y Shino solo se limitaba a observar.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, Suigetsu y Juugo caminaban por la playa. Suigetsu se propuso a hacer una serie de actos callejeros que asombrarían a todos los presentes y de seguro les darían unos cuantos ryus... pero me temo que el asombroso Juugo, el bipolar que hace malabares con moto cierras no fue un acto muy apreciado.

- ¡vengan para aca, no huyan, solo los cortare en pedazos!- gritaba Juugo agitando sus moto cierras de arriba para abajo-… ahora que lo pienso, no, pobrecitos… ¡QUE SE VAYAN AL DIABLO!...pero son muy bonitos… ¡NO LO SON, LES ABRIRE LA TAPA DE LOS SESOS Y ME COMERE LO QUE SALGA!... pero son buenos… ¡GOLUM, GOLUM!  
-He…Sasuke, quitale las cierras- dijo Naruto.  
-Yo no meteré mano ahí- dijo Sasuke.  
-¡Oigan!

Suigetsu llego de la playa con un afiche en su mano. Naruto y Sasuke lo miraron con atención, era el afiche de un concurso de castillos de arena.

- ¡vamos, el ganador del año pasado, un tal Deidara, gano suficiente dinero para una cirugía plástica para transformarse en una Barbie!- dijo Suigetsu emocionado.  
-¡Hay que entrar, de veras, será muy fácil para chicos con tanto talento como nosotros!- dijo Naruto sonriendo.  
-Eee… olvídenlo…- dijo Sasuke decepcionado.  
-¿Por qué?- dijo Naruto.  
-Miren al rival numero uno

Sasuke apunto con su dedo a un chico que traía una playera tipo polo de color amarillo que decía "¡Quiero una galleta!", una pantaloneta roja, sandalias marrones, pelirrojo y con un tatuaje que decía "amor" en su frente.

-Gaara- dijo Naruto impactado.

* * *

En un bar de mala suerte (un chinchorro).

Muchos sujetos grandes, panzones, feos y alguno que otro tipo musculoso, estaban sentados en la barra, mirando el partido de futbol que había en el televisor. Neji y Lee miraron a su alrededor, completamente intimidados.

-Que conste que fue tu idea- dijo Lee.  
-Si, ya se, dios, míralos, son todos un montón de hooligans- dijo Neji.  
-Y lago me dice que terminare peleando con todos ellos- dijo Lee molesto.  
-Ya tranquilo, veremos que sucede

Lee camino hacia ellos y se sento esperando a que el concurso diera inicio. Neji se fue a una esquina y miro desde las sombras.

-Oye

Neji levanto la mirada y vio a un sujeto grande, casi de 3 metros, musculosos, panzon y con mucho pelo en sus brazos.

-Bienes muy seguido por aquí, dulzura  
-…- ese comentario descuadro a Neji- … ¡Soy hombre!  
-Lo se, me gustan los trasvestis, en fin, cuanto cobras por un PIIII

El Hyuuga casi se vomita y acto seguido, cerro su puño y despues sonrio…

-Vamos al baño, jejeje

* * *

En una corte penal juvenil.

-¡es mentira, yo vi cuando arrojaron al sujeto a mi auto!- grito el rubio.  
-¡eso es una falacia!- grito Kiba.  
-¡¿Por qué habla de cosas obscenas en la corte?!- grito el juez golpeando el escritorio con su martillo.  
-¡dije falacia, no fellatio, imbécil!- respondió Kiba.

Shino estaba con una gota de sudor en su nuca y miraba avergonzado el suelo. Sai por su parte estaba dibujando a Kiba siendo destazado por su propio perro Akamaru.

-¡orden, orden en la corte y saque a su perro de aquí!- grito el Juez.  
-¡quítenmelo!- gritaba la rubia.

Akamaru estaba montando la pierna de la rubia, como todo buen perro de casa.

-¡ponle un bozal o castra a ese perro!- grito el rubio.  
-¡Objeción, las pelotas de mi perro no tienen nada que ver con todo esto!  
-Esta será una larga sesión- dijo Shino acariciándose las sienes.  
- … (matare a Kiba)…- pensó Sai partiendo un lápiz con su mano derecha y con su típica mirada inexpresiva que ocultaba su furia interna.

* * *

De regreso con Choji.

El pobre Akimichi estaba acostado en su cama completamente paralizado… y aun sin ropa. Ni la boca casi podía mover y estaba realmente doloroso todo el procedimiento para curarse.

-… (o Dios, apesto)  
-Vaya, vaya

Choji abrió sus ojos asustadísimo y miro como 2 enfermeras entraban con unas esponjas en sus manos.

-Tenemos que bañar a este muchachote- dijo una pervertidamente.  
-Quédate quieto- dijo la otra.  
-… (puede que no sea tan malo después de todo)- pensó Choji sonriendo.

* * *

En otro lugar…

Ino miro el cielo muy pero muy cabreada. Se puso de pie y grito…

-¡En cuanto te vea, te romperé la cara, Choji Akimichi!  
-¿Por qué fue eso?- dijo Sakura.  
-No tengo idea- dijo Hinata.


	5. Chapter 5

**La playa estaba a punto de reventar por todos los bañistas presentes… el viento soplo fuertemente. Gaara con su cubeta y su palita, miro a Naruto a los ojos, el ambiente se ponía tenso y el rubio sudaba demasiado.**

**- ¿creen que tienen lo que se necesita para ganar?- dijo Naruto.**

- …

- **Tomare eso como un si**

**El rubio acerco su mano a su bolsillo y sujeto una palita y una cubeta de juguete.**

- **¿Te crees con suerte, punk?- dijo Naruto masticando un pedazo de paja.**

- …

**Se miraron a los ojos, las bolas de espigas rodaban por doquier y la gente miraba asombrada la batalla mental entres ambos sujetos. Gaara saco la palita de su funda, Naruto lo imito y al instante se lanzaron sobre la arena. Naruto creo varios clones y Gaara comenzó a darle forma a un castillo con su manipulación de arena.**

**- ¡Trata de no arruinarlo!- grito Sasuke.**

**- ¡y si no puedes, al menos controla el retraso!- grito Suigetsu.**

**¡Anda rubiecito, tu pue…!... olvídenlo, ya perdió**

**Confeti empezó a caer por toda la playa y todos miraron asombrados a un pequeño castillito de arena en el lado de Gaara. Naruto miro confundido la situación y se quito su casco de obrero para rascarse la cabeza.**

- **¿no que era un concurso de construir castillos de arena?**

**Todos los clones de Naruto tenían ropa de constructores y estaban llevando carretillos de arena de un lugar a otro como imbéciles. Suigetsu se acerco y le metió un golpe detrás de la cabeza a Naruto.**

- **¡Imbécil, no un castillo de verdad, uno de arena!**

- **¡Eso hago, un castillo de arena!- respondió Naruto.**

- **¡Pero no uno a tamaño escala, tarado!- Sasuke le mete otro golpe en la nuca.**

- **Oigan, creo que es mejor que en lugar de matarle las pocas neuronas que le quedan a este estúpido, fuéramos a pedirle algo de dinero a Gaara para curar a Choji- dijo Juugo tranquilamente y mirando con lastima al pobre Naruto.**

- **Ya dejamos claro que Choji se puede ir al carajo, nosotros solo repararemos el automóvil y nos largamos de aquí**

**Pero como es de esperarse, nadie escucho a Suigetsu y todos fueron derechito a Gaara, como perros pidiendo las sobras de la cena. Gaara los miro a todos como si fueran de esa basurilla que se mete en las uñas y bostezando, se dispuso a escuchar las palabras de los infelices.**

- **Gaara necesitamos dinero para reparar nuestro automóvil y esperamos que…**

- … **Naruto, ¿Cuánto cuesta el arreglo de un automóvil?- pregunto Gaara.**

- **Pues… mmm… unos 30000 ryus- respondió Naruto.**

- **¿Cuánto puede ganar alguien que participa en un concurso de hacer castillos de arena?- volvió a preguntar Gaara con poca paciencia.**

- …**¿poco?...- respondió el chico zorro otra vez.**

- **Denle un premio al chico- dijo Gaara sin inmutarse a pesar del comentario.**

- **¡Hermano!**

**Kankuro venia corriendo desnudo de unos policías que lo perseguían con los ojos cerrados y tratando de evitar ver su Luna llena. Naruto quedo boca abierto, Sasuke puso cara de miedo, Juugo solo suspiro, Suigetsu cayo en el suelo revolcándose de la risa… Gaara lo miro de manera asesina y miro enfadado a su hermano mayor.**

- **¡Deje de correr, demonios!- grito uno de los policías.**

- **¡Es una inmoralidad!- grito el otro oficial.**

- **¡No sabia que no era una maldita playa nudista!**

- **¡Hay letreros que indican ese tipo de playas!- grito un oficial.**

- **¡Pero en todas hay hombres, ni una mujer y yo no quiero ver bates, no soy Sasuke!**

- **¡Ya párenle con eso, maldita sea!- grito Sasuke activando su sharingan.**

**Los policías se detuvieron y miraron a Sasuke con sus macanas en alto y apuntándole con sus barrigas de policías municipales. El primer policía levanto la cabeza de Sasuke, con un golpe de su macana en su barbilla, el segundo policía se limpio los restos de chicharron del mostacho y miro al Uchiha a los ojos.**

- **Haber, haber, dámelas muchachito**

- **¿Darle que cosa?- dijo Sasuke.**

- **La mota, jovencito, danos la mariguana- dijo el otro policía.**

- **¡¿Mariguana?!- gritaron todos asustados.**

- **¡¿De que demonios habla?!- grito Sasuke.**

- **Tus ojos están demasiado rojos, mijo**

- **Será mejor que la entregues o vengas con nosotros**

- **Señor, Sasuke no usa drogas, el solo tiene los ojos así por su Sharingan, es un jutsu ocular, o dojutsu que le permite copiar los jutsus de su oponentes y de paso vencerlos con ilusiones y ataques muy poderosos- dijo Naruto.**

- **Chale pareja, ese esta mas fumado, llévatelo también**

- **¡¿Qué?!**

- **¡Quiero ver que lo intenten!- grito Suigetsu.**

**Suigetsu lanzo su puño hacia uno de esos policías, pero este golpeo el estomago de uno de ellos y quedo pegado en las capas de grasa que habían en su gigantesca panza.**

- **¿Qué cara…?**

- **Ve por los demás pareja**

**El policía camino hacia los demás, Sasuke activo su sharinga y miro a ese policía con un poderoso Genjutsu que haría sufrir a cualquiera.**

- **¡Bien Sasuke!- grito Naruto.**

- **Espera, no cantes victoria todavía- dijo Juugo.**

- **¡Es obvio que ya gano, nadie soporta el…!**

**El policía comenzó a sentir esa poderosa ilusión, metiéndose en su cabeza y corrompiendo su visión, lentamente transformando los cuerpos de nuestros "héroes" en…** **¿Comida?** **En efecto, Juugo ahora era un cono de chocolate andante, Naruto una dona con confitura de limón y Sasuke era un rábano…**

- **¿Un rábano?**

**Es que el no es precisamente la persona mas dulce del mundo. El policía se limpio las babas y salto sobre Naruto, mordiendo su cabeza con mucha fuerza. Juugo transforma su brazo en una gran garra y ataca el policía.**

- **¡El cono tiene brazo de costilla en barbacoa!**

**El policía soltó la sangrante cabeza de Naruto mordió el brazo de Juugo, el cual empezó a gemir de dolor. Sasuke miro asustado esa escena y comenzó a caminar fuera del preparando el Magenkyo.**

- **¡Cuidado pareja!**

**El policía que tenía el puño de Suigetsu atrapado en su panza, corrió hacia Sasuke y lo puso contra la pared, le registro y saco una pequeña bolsita con una hojas dentro.**

- **Hierba**

-** ¡no es mio, lo juro!**

- **¿entonces de quien?**

- **¡EL NO SABE, ASI QUE MEJOR ENCIERRENLO Y ARROJEN LA LLAVE!- grito Juugo con desesperación.**

**Los policías se llevaron a todos a la cárcel, menos a Gaara que estaba cubierto por un monton de arena y fingiendo que nadie lo veía.**

- **Bueno pareja, parece que el exhibicionista ya se nos fue- dijo un policía.**

- **Cierto, pero ya nos ganamos la quincena**

* * *

**Con Sai, Kiba, Akamaru y Shino:** **Las cosas en la corte no mejoraban, Shino habia conseguido que Kiba cerrara la boca y Sai mantenía ocupado a Akamaru dibujando gatos de tinta, eso si, con su mano izquierda (ya que la derecha estaba rota por haber roto el lápiz en el ultimo capitulo) que mas bien creaba gatos distorsionados y con pinta de satanicos que asustaban a Akamaru hasta al punto de orinarse encima.**

**- La prueba A… indica que…**

- **¡Objeción!**

- **¡¿podría decirle que deje de interrumpir cada vez que hablo?!**

- **¡Objeción!**

- **¡Señor Phoenix, ya deje de interrumpir al señor Birdman!**

- **¡Objeción!**

- **¡si sigue asi le disparo con un rayo solar!**

- **¡Objecion, ese ataque es de pokemon y esta fuera de contexto!**

- **¡ha lugar, dedíquese a su juicio y no a su fanboyismo, señor Birdman!**

**Ha y olvide mencionar que los 3 contrataron a Harvey Birdman para representarlos en la corte y Phoenix Wright es el representante de la otra pareja.**

- **¿Por qué contratamos a este sujeto?- dijo Kiba.**

- **Porque es mejor que tu- dijo Shino.**

- … **- Sai seguía dibujando a otro gato satanico con la izquierda.**

**Harvey camino al estrado con una carpeta llena de fotos y las presento ante el juez.**

- **En esta fotografía encontramos al señor Ino…Ino… zu… Inozu… a bueno, al señor "No sugar"**

- **¡Marca registrada!... ¡no quiero demandas!- grito el jefe de Birdman que estaba escondido entre los miembros del tribunal.**

- **Claro… - Birdman suspira- … "marca registrada"… ejem… como iba diciendo, este juicio es similar al que tuvimos la semana pasada, Frezer vs los habitantes del planeta Nameku…**

- **¡alto ahí, llegamos a la conclusión que fue un accidente lo de la bola mortal que destruyo el planeta entero!- grito Phoenix.**

- **¡su señoria, el no me deja continuar!- grito Birdman con desesperacion.**

- **¡usted siga, pájaro maricon!- grito el juez con su voz autoritaria.**

- **1…2…3…**

**Kiba se rasco la cabeza y miro confundido a Harvey, acerco su cabeza a Shino y le susurro:**

- **¿Qué hace?**

- **Maneja el estrés… como tu cuando te lames las bolas**

- **¡… 10!**

- **Continue señor Birdman- dijo el juez.**

- **Como iba diciendo antes de ser interrumpido de una manera tan grosera… durante el ultimo juicio, hubo una gran injusticio y se dejo que el señor Frezer saliera avante con el juicio y después se fue a destruir otro planeta con su padre, antes de desaparecer misteriosamente de la faz del universo… pero fue una injusticia y no señores y señoras, damas y caballeros del honorable jurado… ¡les pido, NO, les ruego que no dejen impune a esa pareja de pagarle lo que le debe al señor "No sugar"…**

- **¡Marca registrada!- volvio a gritar el jefe de Birdman.**

- **... "marca registrada"… y a los señores Sai y Shino Aburame**

- **¿Chino?... ¡yo quiero un wong tong!- grito el jefe de Birdman.**

- **¡Objeción, ARRIBA- DERECHA- IZQUIERDA- ABAJO…!**

**Todos miraron confundidos a Phoenix que estaba gritando idioteces a lo loco. Shino saco una computadora y puso el nombre del video juego de Phoenix Wright, espero 5 minutos y al poco tiempo salieron muchas palabras y criticas y por ultimo…**

- **O rayos- dijo Shino sin subir de tono su voz.**

- **¿Qué sucede?- dijo Kiba.**

**Es el código para ganar cualquier juicio sin hacer esfuerzo- dijo Shino sudando nerviosamente y sin despegar su mirada del computador.**

**- ** **¡… IZQUIERDA- ARRIBA- ARRIBA- PRESIONAR A!**

**Hubo un sonido raro como de espadas chocando y el juez le apunto con su martillo a Sai y con la mirada demoniaca, llena de fuego en sus ojos grito la sentencia mas dura que hallan escuchado en su vida mortal.**

- **¡le condeno a 400 años de cárcel, en el haberno, sin nada que comer, excepto galletas de arroz y en la televisión solo darán Bailando por un Sueño!**

- **¡NOOOO!- gritaron todos juntos y abrazados fuertemente.**

- **¡Objeción!**

**Un rayo salió disparado de las manos de Birdman y destrozo el rostro de Phoenix.**

- **Se lo merecía, tramposo**

* * *

**En un bar, se dio inicio… a la competencia mas cruel que la raza humana haya inventado… hombres bebiendo sin cesar, alguno tan ebrios que caen el suelo incapacitados y dormidos, otros vomitando en las esquinas, otros estan tan borrachos que se besan entre si, otros caen dormidos y se orinan en sus camas… si esa es la vida del…**

- **¡Borracho Kombat!- grito un cantinero.**

**Lee sujeto una gran jarra de cerveza de unos 4 litros y se la mando en cuestión de 2 segundos, mientras el otro sujeto seguía bebiendo desesperadamente.**

- **¡HABER… HIC… BOLA DE PENDEJOS…HIC… TRAIGANME UNA DE VERDAD… HIC!**

- **¡el ganador es el Sr. Rock Lee, con un record de 4000000 de botellas de cerveza!... el ultimo record fue de solo 10…**

- **¡en eso y mas, cabrones… HIC…!- Lee mira a su derecha- … ¡Gane Pinky… gane, soy el mejorr… y ahorra… a dormir!**

**Lee cae en el suelo con los angelitos vigilando sus sueños y un publico que lo veía extrañamente confundido. Pero vamos, que esta historia no es solo de Lee, asi que veamos que le paso a Neji Hyuuga que se fue al bar con aquel sujeto que penso que el era travesti.**

**- ¡te gusta tu fácil irlandés, maldito idiota…¡¿te gustas?!**

**BLUPPP… BULLL**

**Neji estaba en el baño de hombres de un bar de mala muerte, metiendo la cabeza del sujeto que le pago para hacer cosas indecentes en el escusado mas sucio de todos.**

- **¡¿Con que Travesti, eh maldito?!... ¡¿travesti?!**

- **¡aug!**

- **¿Qué dijiste?... ¿que te robe todo lo que tienes en la billetera?... muy bien, si tu lo dices**

**El Hyuuga metió su mano en los bolsillos del hombre y saco una billetera repleta de billetes, sonrio y le metió una patada al sujeto en un costado. Salió caminando limpiándose la sangre de su ropa, al llegar al bar, se topo con la agradable sorpresa de que Lee estaba en el suelo completamente dormido, pero triunfante.**

- **Sabia que ganaría… solo espero que no se despierte**

- **¡Aquí tienen los 500 ryus y…!**

- **¡Achooooo!**

**Lee se puso de pie y lanzo un golpe tan poderoso que destrozo al anunciador en varias partes y su cuerpo salió volando por los aires. Lee miro a Neji con una miradita de odio y con un apotencia gigantesca se avalanzo sobre el.**

- **¡¿Qué haces tarado?!**

- **¡Achooooo!**

**Neji se preparo para luchar y recibir lo que iba a recibir la madreada de su vida (y todos sabemos que si la hubiera recibido)… Lee se detuvo, se veía verde, mas de lo normal.**

- **¿Lee?**

- … **no sentirme bien…**

**Lee inflo sus mejillas y comenzó a moverse de manera errática. Esto preocupo a Neji, Lee tal vez sea un atolondrado, pero no es del tipo de personas que se pone a hacer ruidos extraños, ni ebrio.**

- **Neji… yo…**

- **¿Lee estas…?**

**Lee solo abrió su boca y de ella salió un gran vomito de color verde naranja con trozos de comida que cayo justo sobre Neji y lo empapo por completo. El Hyuuga miro su ropa cubierta de vomito y despues a Lee, el cual tenia un poco de vomitada en su labio y de hecho se la limpio con la lengua, cosa que hiso vomitar a Neji, cuyo vomito cayo sobre otro sujeto, el cual vomito sobre otro sujeto y asi y asi, hasta que la cadena de vomitos salieron del bar y continuo por la calle.**

- **¡Te voy a matar Lee!**

**Luces de estrella se formaron en los ojos de Lee y puso una botella en la mano de Neji, lo obligo a tragarse cada gato de ella, tragando el licor como loco hasta que…**

- **Hic… Lee… ¿nadie te ha dicho que tienes ojos muy…HIC…lindos?**

- **¡Achoooo!... – el poderoso grito de Lee se escucho por doquier pero seso rapidamente- … ¿de verras?... gracias… tu… HIC… pelo es bonito… HIC**

- **Oye… HIC… no lo digo…HIC… muy seguido… perro… HIC… tu erres mi único amigo…- Neji se pone a llorar en el pecho de Lee- … No le caigo bien a nadie… HIC… la mayoría de…HIC… los demás se alejan de mi… HIC**

- **Trranquilo, yo te quierro…HIC**

**Se escucho a unos mariachis tocar el tema de "Llorar y llorar" y tanto Lee como Neji lloran aun mas fuerte y con mocos saliendo de sus narices.**

- **AAAA… ajajaja… HIC… estoy llorrando, amigo…- grito Neji.**

- **¡Si, yo también lloro, TRAIGAN TEQUILA…HIC…!**

**Lo dos lloraban con tanta fuerza que podía escucharse, inclusive con todos los instrumentos y el mariachi tocando con fuerza, los sollozos se podían escuchar por doquier.**

* * *

**En algún lugar del mundo…** **Tenten volvio a ponerse de pie y miro el cielo…**

- **¿Qué pasa Tenten?- dijo Ino.**

- **Algo me dice que en efecto… soy el miembro mas masculino del grupo**

**Todas miraron a Tenten confundidas.**


	6. Chapter 6

Un autobús se detuvo delante de una parada, muchas personas se detuvieron y entraron en el bus. Pagaron, se sentaron y esperaron, menos una… una personas se quedo de pie, miro a los que estaban en el vehículo y con mucha valentía dijo:

- ¡Buenas tardes, damas y caballeros, mi nombre es Shikamaru y les vengo a pedir un poquitico de su atención, para que oigan mi problema, yo vivo con 44 hermanitos, todos debajo de un puente y uno de ellos, nació con una deformidad en el labio y necesita un chupón nuevo que solo venden en la farmacia de la esquina de mi barrio y este es muy caro, por lo que aquí les ofrezco estos lapiceros de Winnie Poh y Bob Esponja, no son caros, solo denme lo que tenga a mano y verán como el señor los llena de bendiciones, gracias!

Shikamaru comenzó a repartir los lapiceros entre los pasajeros hasta haber reunido una cantidad más o menos similar a unos 40 céntimos de Ryu. Se bajo en la última parada y miro su botín.

- Mmm… suficiente

Se va caminando a la tienda de la esquina y compra un cigarrillo… pero todavía tiene un problema… ¿con que lo enciende?

- ¡diablos!

Un sujeto vomito cerca de Shikamaru, el cual vomito sobre otro sujeto y la cadena continua y continua…

- ¿Qué cara…?...aaa, pues, ya que, al menos no vomite sobre el cigarrillo

Y Shikamaru se fue caminando…

* * *

En la cárcel…

Miles de gritos en el pabellón de los reos a condena perpetúa. En una celda, 4 personas miraban su triste destino desde diferentes puntos de vista, uno exijia justicia, otro le valio un pepino, otro… estaba muy ocupado mirando al gran reo grande y feo que lo miraba enojado.

- ¡exijo un juicio justo, lo exijo!- gritaba Kiba.

- Ya cállate Kiba- dijo Shino limándose las uñas.

- …

En esa celda, Sai, Shino y Kiba estaban siendo acompañados por un sujeto grande, musculoso y de piel oscura, con una barba sucia y lentes oscuros, además de miles de tatuajes con la imagen de chicos bishonen.

- … hola…- dijo Sai.

- Hola- dijo el reo.

- ¡escúchame bien Shino, hubo una injusticia, no merecemos estar aquí!

- Bueno, realmente fuimos nosotros quienes falsearon ese accidente, asi que…

- … ¡cierra la boca!- Kiba siguió golpeando los barrotes.

Shino siguió limándose las uñas y miro a Sai y al grandote que seguían mirándose uno al otro a los ojos.

- Sai, no hables con extraños

- No… puedo… dejar… de mirarlo- dijo Sai.

- … (si tan solo tuviéramos algo con que cortar los barrotes)…- Shino pone su lima en su boca-… (algo pequeño para que no se den cuenta que lo tenemos)…- Shino pone su lima en el suelo- … ¿pero que?... – se mira las uñas- … que buena pedicura hago… AAAA…- Shino sujeta la lima y se arregla una esquina de la uña del dedo derecho- … listo… ahora solo debemos encontrar ese algo

- ¡tienen compañía!

Un policía metió en la cárcel a Naruto, Sasuke, Juugo y a Suigetsu. Todos se sentaron a la vez, esperando una explicación, cosa que ninguno se atrevió a dar. Naruto suspiro y miro por la ventana de barrotes, el sol estaba fuerte ese día.

- Pssst….

- … ¿mmm?

- ¡PSSST!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡oye!

Naruto mira el suelo por la ventana y nota a Kankuro que lo miraba detrás de un arbusto.

- ¡vamos a sacarlos de ahí, solo esperen un minuto!

Kankuro se agacho y miro a Gaara con una sonrisa estúpida, levanto el pulgar y Gaara encendió una pequeña mecha que comenzó a moverse hacia la pared de la ventana de Naruto. Todos se hecharon para atrás para prepararse para la poderosa explosión… pero.

- ¿y la explosión?- dijo Kiba.

La llama continuo su camino dejando atrás la celda. Kankuro miro extrañado a Gaara.

- ¿Tenia que ir a la cárcel?... ups, mi error- dijo Gaara sin inmotarse.

El reo puso su gigantesca y peluda mano en los hombros de Sai.

- Me gustan los chicos con cara de niña… jejeje…

- Mami- dijo Sai con terror.

- ¡y tu no te quedas atrás!- dijo el reo poniendo su brazo alrededor del cuello de Sasuke.

- ¡¿Qué?!

* * *

En otro lugar… un par de borrachos caminaban, contándose anécdotas de sus aburridas y patéticas vidas, en el idioma mejor conocido como "incoherente pachuquismo". La gente en la calle los veía asustados y se alejaban de ellos con una mirada de preocupación en sus rostros.

- ¡Pashe la ostia!- Lee toma un trago de la botella.

- ¡Pashe la ostia!- Neji se la arrebata y toma un trago.

Neji y Lee se estaban compartiendo una botella de Sakue mientras caminaban borrachos por la acera.

- ah Mae... que goma la que ando... sia tonto, vea: el otro día me mandé una botella de agua 'e sapo y me puse hasta la mecha... luego me encontré a mipri (Hinata) y me cuenta que quiere jalar con un maesillo que na' que'er (Naruto)... un poco aguevadillo jalé pa' 'onde la guila (TenTen), y de una vez me puso el freno 'e mano... 'tonces di, ostina'amente no puedo salir mañana, y aprovecho hoy pa' salir a comer por a'i ojalá me encuentre a mipri para 'ecirle que no le dé pelota a ese chapulín (Naruto nuevamente), antes de salir de la comelona me pedí la tacuen, nos juimos y agarramos un pirata que nos apió 2 tejas por jupa a mi chante...no sea tan ingrato, que noche mas ofe- dijo Neji tambaleandose.

Traduccion para el que no entiende el pachuco o borracho… Neji quiere convencer a Hinata que no le de alas a Naruto y como que quiso propasarse con TenTen en una ocasión, pero ella no le dio alas tampoco.

- Si, se como te sientes… HIC… estoy pepiado de esa güila (Sakura)- dijo Lee abrazando a Neji y al punto de llorar.

Traduccion… Lee le acaba de decir que esta enamorado de Sakura.

- ¡oigan ustedes!

Los 2 se detuvieron y miraron a un policía que los miraba con ganas de buscar pelear. Lee lo miro seriamente y poco a poco las sombras cubrieron su rostro, mientras Neji trataba de mantenerse de pie, pero fallaba estrepitosamente, cosa que hiso enfurecer al oficial de la ley.

- ¡son menores de edad, borrachos!

- ¡Mae no se me ponga espeso o le saco el sirope mae!- grito Neji.

Traduccion… Neji le indica que debe calmarse o le hará una hemorragia nasal.

- ¡¿amenazando a un policía?!...- el oficial sonrie- … mejor, asi podre golpearlos sin tener esa escusa del abuso policial

- ¡Vengace papi para jartarle esa hijueputa risita d la jeta bestia, sea tan marica y venga pa' darnos a pichasos guevón. No no sabe que malparido, jale pa' afuera para que la puta que lo parió se arrepienta de haber parido un maricón!- grito Lee con fuego en su mirada.

Traduccion… manda huevo que con tremenda madreada, aun necesiten al traductor.

El Policía miro feo a Lee, el cual ya estaba en pose de combate Suiken. El oficial al ver la pose de combate, empezó a dudar de si esto era buena idea o no, pero al final era policía y debía cumplir con su objetivo. Neji… ese estaba vomitando en una esquina. El oficial saco su macana y se lanzo sobre Lee, el cual le partió su baston con un golpe y lo empujo tan fuerte que le dejo la marca de las manos en la camiseta de policía. El policía miro a Lee enfadado y empezó a tronarse los dedos.

- Anda chico, ven y pelea

- Vea mi hermanillo, si sigue así de necio me voy a jalar la guayaba con teus,si no quiere que me saque el par de bolinchas y le arré por el hocico, estese trasquilo. Vea que sino le cayó la peseta, jalese un guevo y se lo mete entro del culo

Traduccion, porque ya veo que si la necesitan:

_**Vea amigo, si persiste en seguirme molestando, me estiraré mi órgano sexual masculino con su persona, sino desea que muestre mi par de testículos y lo golpee con estos por la boca, manténgase tranquilo. Si no me entendió, proceda a estirarse un testículo y se lo introduce por el recto.**_

El oficial miro asustado a Lee, pero no se iba a echar para atrás, justo cuando se iban a lanzar al combate. Una gran vomitada cayo en el rostro del policía, el cual vomito sobre Lee, el cual vomito sobre Neji, el cual vomito sobre otra persona, asi y asi…

- Uff…- el policía mira a la persona que lo vomito- … ¿Qué te pasa?

- Cadena de vómitos

Cuando miro hacia adelante, ni Neji ni Lee estaban presentes.

* * *

Shikamaru llego a una estación de gasolina, miro a su alrededor, debía encontrar algo con que encender su rollito de cáncer. Un sujeto que estaba cercano tenia un pequeño puro en su mano y fumaba, aspirando el grotesco y mal oliente humo de su boca.

- ¡eee, necesito fuego!

Ahora, que carajos hacia un sujeto con un puro en una gasolinera… no tengo idea, pero ahí estaba y les aseguro, todos sus clientes estaban asustados de ser atendidos por él. Shikamaru acerco su cigarrillo y le prendió fuego.

- Mmm… supongo que esperaban que hubiera una explosión…- aspira su cigarrillo- … gracias

Una pequeña chispa se cruzo con Shikamaru, el Nara la siguió con la vista y noto como la chispa iba en una línea de polvora hacia…

- Un tanque de gasolina… bueno, sabia que algo asi iba a pasar

Una explosión termo nuclear cubrió el lugar y mando a Shikamaru por los aires.

* * *

En la cárcel.

Todos estaban mirando con una sonrisa como Sai y Sasuke tenían puestos pelucas de color rubio, que en realidad eran los trapos de un par de mopas. El gigantesco reo abrazo a sus dos nuevos "amigos" y grito de felicidad.

- ¡ustedes nunca me dejaran, son mis amigos y ese pelirrojo de alla se ve simpatico, también serás mi amigo!

- …- el ojo derecho de Gaara se movió de manera bizarra.

- ¡tenemos que hallar la forma de salir de aquí!- grito Naruto.

- ¡¿pero como?!... ya tienen a Kankuro y a Gaara por tratar ed sacarnos y los únicos afuera son…- Kiba se detiene.

- … Lee, Neji y Shikamaru…- Shino suspira- … estamos perdidos

Hubo un silencio general, nadie iba a seguir hablando a sabiendas que no habia nada que hacer.

- Oigan… - Kankuro mira a los demás- … ¿no oyen algo asi como un sumbido?

Todos pelaron oído y en efecto se podía escuchar un zumbido como de abeja que lentamente se iba haciendo mas fuerte y mas fuerte, como si se estuviera acercando hasta que…

CRASH

Un gran agujero se hiso en el techo y sobre el gigantesco reo, Shikamaru el proyectil se encontraba encajado en su pecho. Naruto saco a Shikamaru y lo abrazo muy fuerte, ahora podrían escapar. Conforme salían, todos (menos Gaara y Sasuke) le hicieron la pose cool a Shikamaru y salieron de ese lugar.

* * *

Una vez que llegaron a las casa de la playa, listos para olvidar todo lo que había sucedido en la cárcel (sobre todo Sai y Sasuke), encontraron con que la puerta ya estaba abierta, los muebles desgarrados y una fuerte música de heavy metal estaba siendo escuchada por todos lados. Rock Lee y Neji estaban tomando sus cervezas y cantando como estúpidos.

- ¡¿que hacen?!

- Re…HIC… la jense – grito Lee.

- ¡todos a beber!

Neji salto sobre Naruto y le metió una botella justo en la boca, obligándolo a tragarse todo el contenido.

- HIC… ¡Arriba, vamos… hic… a parrandear!

- Yo me mantendré fuera de esto- dijo Sasuke.

4 Horas después…

Todos estaban borrachos, cantando y bailando sin sentido. Naruto se pone de pie y grita con mucha fuerza.

- ¡por las chicas, que tanto queremos, sobre todo… HIC… Sakura chan!

- ¡SALUD!

1 Hora después:

- ¡por esas arpías, que tantos problemas nos… HIC… dan!- grito Naruto.

- ¡SALUD, POR ESAS COSAS… HIC… QUE SOLO JODEN LA EXISTENCIA!- grito Kankuro.

- ¡SALUD!

2 horas despues:

Todos lloraban en un circulo de botellas vacias. Naruto abrazaba a Kiba y a Sai, Shino y Lee estaban de la mano con Neji, Gaara y Kankuro. Suigetsu y Juugo lloraban a moco tendido en una esquina.

- ¡como quiero a Sakura chan!- grito Naruto.

- ¡y nunca nos da atención!- respondió Lee.

- ¡que crueles son las mujeres!- grito Suigetsu.

- ¡yo solo quiero entrar en los pantalones de Hinata y ni pio me dice!- grito Kiba llorando.

- ¡yo quiero a mi mamá!- grito Sai.

Sasuke se llevo su mano a la frente y mira a esa bola de imbéciles por ultima vez.

- Me largo de aquí

Justo cuando Sasuke dio un paso fuera de su casa. Lee miro a Gaara, Gaara miro a Lee…

- Oshe… ¿tú no tienes cejas verdad?

- Y a ti te sobran

Casi al instante, Gaara y Lee comenzaron a besarse con mucha pasión, Neji se puso celoso y entro en el plan.

- Sai, oshe, lamento si te trate mal… HIC… al principio… HIC… perro… es que erras, el reemplazo de Sasuke… HIC… ¡no querria reemplazar a Sasuke!

- Tranqui… HIC…lo… yo te entiendo

Sai comenzó a besarse con Naruto. Kiba, Suigetsu y Juugo y Shino se miraron a los ojos.

- ¡que marricones, ya párrenle!

Juugo se tropezó y cayo sobre Suiguetsu, de inmediato empezaron a besarse. Shino miro a Kiba y…

- Que mas da

Shikamaru y Kankuro se miraron a los ojos.

- Esta bien… perro no le digas a Temarri

Empezaron a darle como los demás… es tal y como dice la historia, en estado de ebriedad, todos hacen idioteces, muchas idioteces.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente…

Naruto abrió sus ojos lentamente, no quería hacerlo, ayer había sido un día bastante pesado y necesitaba descansar. Sintió un calor en su rostro, supuso que era el calor del techo de zinc, pero esa teoría se fue al demonio al sentir un poderoso aliento mañanero. Naruto abrió sus ojos y noto que… estaba en una cama desnudo con todos sus amigos (en igual condición).

- ¡AAAA!

Todos abrieron sus ojos y gritaron tan fuerte como pudieron.

- ¡cerdos, infames, infelices, cabrones, hijos de puta, me les cago en la…!- gritaba Naruto mas enojado que nunca.

- ¡Akamaru!... ¡¿Por qué no me detuviste?!

- ¡ARF!

- ¡QUE LA POSE DEL PERRITO SE VEIA INTERESANTE EN HUMANOS, MALDITO ENFERMO!- grito Kiba a su perro.

- ¡tráiganme el cloro, necesito bañarme en él!- gritaron Kankuro y Juugo al mismo tiempo.

- Bueno

Sasuke entro en la sala y los vio a todos en pelotas.

- Ahora si... ¡¿Quién es el que tiene que aceptar que?!- grito Sasuke furioso.

- ¡ya cállate!- gritaron todos a la vez.

- Oigan, fui por Choji a la clínica del doctor, al parecer las enfermeras convencieron de que dejaran en paz a su "pastelito", no se que diablos quisieron decir con eso, pero no tuvimos que pagar nada

- ¡hey chicos!

Choji se quedo paralizado al verlos a todos en ese estado y al poco tiempo empezó a reírse fuertemente.

- ¡cállate Choji!- gritaron todos a la vez.

- Naaa, ríete todo lo que quieras, ellos se lo merecen, toda Konoha se lo merece- dijo Sasuke riéndose malvadamente.

* * *

Al parecer Choji convenció a una de las enfermeras que era hija de un mecanico, de reparar el automóvil gratis, de ese modo todo se soluciono y terminaron largándose de ese "paraíso". Sasuke, Suigetsu y Juugo se fueron por su lado, recordándoles antes que va a destruir a toda Konoha. Kankuro y Gaara no se miraron en todo el viaje hasta irse fuera de su alcanze. Sai, Kiba y Shino se fueron en un auto.

Choji estaba conduciendo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Todos guardaban silencio, ahora si, como le iba a decir lo que acababa de suceder a las Kunoichis.

- Oigan…

- …- todos miraron a Choji.

- Estoy cansado de conducir, ya tengo las nalgas planas… ¿a alguien mas le duele el trasero?

La puerta del automóvil se abrió y Choji fue lanzado como si fuera basura.

- ¡hey!

El carro se movió rápido y lo dejaron ahí votado, para que caminara de regreso a Konoha.

FIN

* * *

¿Qué paso con las Kunoichis?

Sakura estaba en un aeropuerto junto con Ino. Esperaban a que las demás llegaran y debían hacerlo pronto porque si no…

_Vuelo de regreso al país del fuego… demorado_

- MALDITA SEA- grito Sakura.

- ¡¿Dónde rayos estan las demás?!- grito Ino.

Justo en ese instante un sujeto vomito cerca de Ino, la cual vomito sobre Sakura, la cual vomito sobre...Y así podría empezar una nueva historia.


End file.
